User talk:Cpend7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Kat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 08:54, July 15, 2011 Help Cpend7 Yeah sure thing, Cpend7. But next time, always leave your signature (your name & even your cathphrase) so I would always remeber whose message I gettin' from. My gosh, where are my manners? Lol... By the way, I'm B1bl1kal. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Cpend7's Birthday Happy (early) birthday, pal! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sonic.EXE All you need to do is add information about this character. I don't know anything about him (I know about normal Sonic). Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, not now. Tomorrow morning, ok? I promise. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 08:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm here now. So what's the situation here? But let's make it fast because I got lotta stuff to do. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Dude, where are you?! Please hurry up and explain what is it you need my help with. I haven't got all day. I got things to do, ya know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, hello?! Where are you, guy!? & what do you want from me for help?! I gotta go to work @ 2pm today & I still got stuff to do after that! I don't have all day, ya know! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, November 14, 2012 (UTC) It's about goddamn time, dude. What took ya so long & where the hell have you been? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Well you should've get it done early. I'm sorry, but you shouldn't left me you hangin' while I'm waiting for answer from you. I hate waiting. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:05, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I got it. Thanks. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Tourettes Guy I can try. But it won't be easy. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, tell me what needs to be fixed and i shall look into it. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|'Say What?']] 10:18, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Ian (Smosh) Yeah, sure bud. I'll see what I can do about that new page. Don't cha judge me! 22:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Oh yeah, happy New Year, Cpend7! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:00, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Help me, John is the real villian! I HATE HIM FOR BLOCKING ME, I WANNA TURN HIM INTO A WARTHOG!!!! WHY, HE BLOCKED ME FROM THAT WIKI, I HATE HIM, I WILL MAKE MY REVENGE BECAUSE HE BLOCKED ME, I.M. MEEN WILL NEVER QUITS, HAHAHAHA!!!!! UNBLOCK ME AND I WILL STOP! HAHAHAHA!!!! Long time no see. Hey CJ It's me Kyle. Remember me? I hope so, well if you're on just message me. KyleIsAwesome99 (talk) 07:05, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Kyle! My best Friend! :D Cpend7 (talk) 08:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC)